When Chris met Wyatt
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: The story takes place after the episode: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father... Piper knows that Chris is her son, and she wished he would have told her sooner... Chris and Wyatt are connecting different now, that everyone, but Leo knows who Chris really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Beloved treasure…**

It was a bright summer morning when Piper Halliwell woke up.

She had been a sleep for just a couple of hours, she couldn't help but to think about what possibly could have happened to her little boy, Wyatt.

When Chris came back from the future, he told them he came back to save Wyatt from a great evil. Then not so long after that, he told them he didn't came back to save Wyatt from that evil, but to keep him from turning evil. The great evil he was talking about all that time, was Wyatt all along.

When she and Leo were kidnapped to the ghostly plane and she came back from there, her sisters told her that Chris was Wyatt's little brother. They said they knew what happened between her and Leo because of Chris. Chris wouldn't have been here anymore if they didn't do what they did.

She still couldn't believe that Chris came back from the future to save his brother… to save his family. She got up out of the bed and got herself dressed. Then she went downstairs to find Chris there with Wyatt.

'Hey sweetie…'

'Hi mom'

'How was your night?'

'Fine…'

'You know? I wish you told me sooner…'

'Told you what?'

'That you are me son…'

'Oh that…' he shrugged. 'I know I should have, but I wanted you to know me first, before I was going to expose myself to you… I didn't wanted you to know anything about the future, not before I knew Wyatt was saved from that thing that turned him… And now that I know, I wanted you to tell myself, I didn't wanted you to hear from Aunt Phoebe and Paige…'

'Yeah… Well… They told me anyway… It doesn't matter anymore, honey… I'm glad to know who you are!' she said, while she walked towards him and she embraced him.

They hugged for a while, they only stopped when Wyatt began wailing for his breakfast. Piper smiled, let Chris go and walked to Wyatt.

'Are you hungry, sweetie?'

She lifted him from his chair into her arms. Then she gave him to Chris, so that she could make his bottle. She put the milkbottle in the microwave and waited 'till it was warm. Then she walked to Chris and Wyatt, got Wyatt out of Chris' arm and took him to the conservatory, there she sat down in the chair by the fireplace. Chris joined her not long after.

'So… when are we going to tell Leo, that he's my father… Do you realise he is the only one who doesn't know…'

'I thought you didn't want Leo to know?'

'Yeah… Well… First I wouldn't, but now that everyone knows, I think it's only fair to tell him…'

'That's my boy!' Piper chuckled.

They both started laughing.

'When do you think you'll be ready to tell him?'

'I don't know, I think I'm ready now.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah… now that everybody else knows it, I'm ready to tell dad too!'

'Well… Why don't you call him?'

Chris nodded. 'LEO!'

When the orbs appeared and later on Leo, Chris got a little nervous. He didn't really know how to tell Leo what he had to tell. He practised it a lot in his room, in the back of P3, but now that he had to tell it, he became nervous.

'What's wrong?' Leo asked.

'Chris here, wants to tell you something…' Piper said, then she turned to face Chris.

'Yeah, I want to tell you something…'

'What?'

'You see, when you and Piper were taken to the ghostly plane?'

'Yeah…'

'Well, I know what happened there between the two of you…'

'What! How… How do y-… How do you know?'

'Because if you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't be here…'

'What do you mean?'

Chris faced Piper for help. Then Piper stood up, put Wyatt in his playpen and walked 'till she was next to Chris.

'Chris is your son… Our son… I'm pregnant with Chris…'

They watched at Leo, waiting for his reaction. But the only thing Leo did was standing there with his mouth wide open. The after a couple of minutes, he walked towards Chris and closed his son in his arms.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner?'

'Would you believe if I told you that I was your son… Wyatt's younger brother?'

'I don't know… Probably not… But eventually I would!'

'It doesn't matter, dad, the only thing that matters is that you know it know… Now everybody knows who I am.'

Father and son embraced a second time, and soon Piper joined them. When Wyatt saw them, he mocked. The others laughed and Chris went over, to get his big brother from the playpen.

Chris hugged Wyatt tightly and soon Wyatt had his little arms around Chris too.

Piper and Leo smiled at the sight of their two beautiful sons. The sons of a charmed one and a whitelighter/elder. The boys would go into a new future, because the evil thread was gone… The evil that had turned Wyatt in Chris' past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – New Meetings 

The next morning when Chris went downstairs he found his father and mother at the same table, just talking. Since he came from the future, he knew that they came back together, but still was he curious about what would happen. In his future, or actually his present, he hated his father because he was never there for him. Now he knew that his father was different, now that Leo knew who had turned his son… It was Gideon, Leo's mentor. Gideon was vanquished by Leo himself. Chris wanted to build up a new relationship with his father… And he knew that when little Chris would be born, Leo would do the same, he would watch over Chris very securely.

When his parents stopped talking, went Chris into the kitchen.

'Hi mom, dad…'

'Goodmorning sweetie.'

'Hello son.'

'How was your night?' He asked.

'Great… I slept like heaven.' Piper said.

'Same for me!'

Chris nodded and went to the refrigerator to get him some breakfast.

'Do you want some?'

'No thank you, we already had breakfast.' Leo said.

Chris shrugged. Then he said down at the table next to his father.

He looked up from his plate and faced his parents.

'Now that we know who turned Wyatt, and Gideon is vanquished… Is there a possibility to get Wyatt from the future in some way… So that we can see if he's normal… You know, not evil?'

'I think there must be a way in some way or another. Maybe I can write a spell to get your brother from the future.'

Chris nodded and finished his breakfast. Then he stood up and put his plate in the sink. He turned and looked at his mother.

'Can we go and write that spell then?' He asked.

'Let's get started!' Piper said, then she stood up en walked towards the attic.

When they got in the attic, Piper walked to the Book of Shadows to see if there was a spell in it to summon someone from the future. There was one…

'This is the one we can use… It is called the to find a lost witch spell!'

Piper said down at the couch and began to write the spell. After about 10 minutes she had a spell written down on the paper that was there and she gave it Chris.

'I think you have to cast it, since it is your brother we are trying to summon.'

He nodded.

'_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us, who call you near,_

_Come to us, and settle here,_

_Blood to Blood I summon thee,_

_Blood to Blood Return to me._'

When the spell was finished, Chris waited 'till something happened. Then suddenly bright orbs appeared and there was a handsome young man in front of them. It wasn't the Wyatt, Chris knew though…

'Hi Wyatt…' He blushed.

'Chris… What I'm I doing here? And where have you been al this time?'

'I was here in the past, with mom, dad, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige.'

'Why… Why would you want to go to the past?'

'It is difficult to explain that… I will try that later!'

Wyatt walked toward his little brother and wrapped his arms around him. Chris did the same, when he turned his head towards his parents, he saw that Piper was crying. Leo had put an arm for support around her. Chris smiled and hugged Wyatt tighter.

'I missed you, little brother. I thought you were lost or something, or that you would have been caught by that demon.'

'Well… I was here all the time. You see, I was with mom and dad… I was their whitelighter…'

'Why would you wanted to be their whitelighter?'

'Because then I could watch over them, and be sure that they would have been save.'

Then Wyatt turned towards Piper and Leo, who were still standing at the same spot as before. He walked towards them and embraced both of them.

'Wow, dad you look great! So much younger, a little pounds lighter around certain areas but still!'

Then he looked at Piper.

'Mom! You look beautiful! And look at your belly… Are you pregnant with me or Chris?'

'I'm glad to see you sweetie, and I'm pregnant with your brother. You are downstairs in your room.'

Wyatt nodded. Then he walked to his room and saw his little self sitting in the bed. He picked little Wyatt up and hugged him. Then he laughed.

The others who followed him, where a little nosy what Wyatt would do. But they only saw happiness on his face. They laughed along with him.

'Shall we go downstairs? I think your aunts will be up to by now.'

They all walked down the stairs, and indeed they found their aunts on the couch in the conservatory.

'Goodmorning, aunt Phoebe, Paige…' Wyatt said.

They both looked rather scared when they saw who it came from.

'Piper… Who… Who is this?' Paige asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Unexpected News 

Wyatt walked towards his aunts and hugged them. He couldn't believe he saw his family when they were still so young. In his present, he and Chris were grown up, and they had some younger cousins, but he didn't see those walking around, so he expected he went back many years…

'Aunt Paige… It's me, Wyatt!' He said.

'Wyatt! How come your so big in one second?'

'Well, I think mum and Chris summoned me from the future… But I still don't know why.'

'Piper? Why did you summon Wyatt from the future?' Phoebe asked.

'You know why, the thingy with the thingy!' she answered, with a special look on her face.

'Ooooh! Ok, now I understand…' Paige said sarcastically.

All that Wyatt could do, was standing with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand a thing that his family was saying… He didn't understand why his mum and brother summoned him from the future, or why Chris was even here. There wasn't one single thing why Chris would go back, since their parents were alive in the future.

'Chris? Exactly how many years am I back in time?' He asked.

'You're 22 years in the past… Can't you see? I'm not even born, mum's pregnant though.'

Chris smiled. It was good to see that Wyatt was alive and nor evil… That meant that Chris achieved his goal. Since that was to make Wyatt good again. It was rather funny to see the confused look on Wyatt's face.

'Haha, get that look of your face…'

'What look?'

'The confusing one…'

'Well, then tell me why I'm here… Or why you are here…'

'I can't tell you, Wyatt, I'm sorry… not now…'

Wyatt didn't listen, he suddenly realises something. He smiles.

'Chris? Hold that one… If you're not born yet, so isn't Melinda, right?'

'Melinda? Who's Melinda?' Chris and Piper asked at the same time

'What, you don't even remember your own sister?'

'I have a sister?'

'Well yeah… She's 16…'

Chris looks confused, he didn't know he had a sister. He didn't had when he left the future to save Wyatt.

'You know, darkblonde hair, green eyes, just as stubborn as you and dad are…'

Wyatt smiles. He doesn't know what's wrong with his brother. Chris dissappeared one day and now he was here too.

'Mum?'

'Yes, sweetie?'

'Is it ok if I go look in the book?'

'Of course it is…'

Piper smiles and watches as Wyatt walks up the stairs. She walks after him and soon the rest follows too. When they walk into the attic they see Wyatt looking through the book, flicking the pages with telekinesis. As they reach him, there appears a blue portal on the wall. A girl falls out of it.

'Melinda!'

The girl looked around her and she sees the people that are in the attic. She sees her family… Her aunts, mum, dad, and brothers.

'What are you doing here, Melinda…'

'What are you doing here, Wyatt…'

'I dunno, Mum and Chris somehow summoned be here…'

When all of this happened, Piper just stood there. She couldn't believe she had a little girl too. After two boys, she finally had the girl she saw when she was in the future her self. She loved her boys dearly, but she always wanted the girl she saw. Piper walked to the girl and developed her in a huge hug.

'Mum?'

Melinda looks confused, she never had this kind of hugs. Her mum always told her she was proud of her, and that she loved her, but never got this kind of hugs.

'Mum, what are you doing?'

'Can't a mother even give her daughter a hug?'

'Of course you can, but you never do…'

'What you mean I don't?'

'You give me hugs, but not this kind of hugs… Hugs like you haven't seen me in 10 years orso… But you have seen me like 3 minutes ago…'

'I haven't… You're in the past… Chris is not even born, so I didn't know I was going to have a baby-girl too…'

'I'm what? I'm in the past? But how did that happen? I mean I was making a spell to bring me to Wyatt and Chris, because they disappeared, and then suddenly I'm here…'

Then she smiles and hugs her mother. When she lets go, she turns to her father and aunts and runs towards them. She hugs Leo and holds on for like hours.

'Hey dad…'

'Hey, honey…'

Leo smiles, he couldn't believe he was going to have a little girl too. He just heard the day before that Chris was his son, and now he had a little girl too. He hugs Melinda back and kisses her on the top of her head.

'I can't believe I'm in the past… I mean, you're still so young and…'

'Oh, so you're saying we're old… That's not a way to talk to your parents, young lady.'

Piper smiles. She was happy to have her whole family here. When she first heard about Wyatt being evil in the future, she wouldn't believe Chris. It just couldn't be. But when she found out Chris was her son, she knew it was the truth. Because she knew Chris would never lie to her. And now she had a little girl too, she was happy…


	4. Chapter 4

b A/N /b And so the story ends… Thanks for the reviews, I hope you all liked it…

Let me know if you want a sequel to it… Because I am thinking about making one…

Love ya,

Daph


End file.
